


Thirst

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart is like a wildfire. All consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Desire; a singular thought. The need for something, the need for more, the need to devour everything you can. I doubt I’m alone in saying that I hunger for more, it is never enough. When I think about anything, any topic I desire certain things: I desire knowledge, I desire Honor, I desire love, and I desire abundant life. It is never enough; there is always an unexplainable thirst for more. An overwhelming desire, to learn more, gain more, and love more. If you live your life like me, that is in a constant desire for more, for better, then you may find that like me it seems like it’s never enough, there is constantly a need for more, but you may not know where it ends. If you are indeed like me, then you are lost, you don’t know where this desire ends. You don’t know where you will find an end to your hunger. I always thought the end would come only when I die. It wasn’t until recently that my desire has been satiated, and not by anything I would have expected to quench my thirst. It was a person, a single human being who indulged my hunger. My constant thirst no longer overwhelmed my life; I was able to finally say, “I’m content.” They satisfied an otherworldly desire with just their presence.  My heart is appeased.


End file.
